The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The present invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle having an opening in the fixed roof, comprising a stationary part for attachment to the roof, having at least one guide rail on a side of the roof opening, a closure element supported by an operating mechanism and adjustable between a closed position, in which it closes the roof opening by means of a seal between the closure element and the stationary part, and an open position. The operating mechanism comprises a driving slide, slidably guided in the guide rail, a front support attached to the closure element and guided by the guide rail, a support member which is slidably connected to the closure element, and a curve part on the stationary part including a guide track having a vertical component and extending rearwardly beyond a rear edge of the roof opening. The support member is in engagement with said guide track. The driving slide is configured to drive the support member at least along part of the path of movement of the closure element by means of a connecting element.